


Legacy

by StrongIndependentCatwoman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongIndependentCatwoman/pseuds/StrongIndependentCatwoman
Summary: Years ago, they ran away together. Escaping their destinies and trying to forget their bloodlines. But then she left him again, alone and afraid. Kylo Ren, now Supreme Leader of the First Order, finally had the woman he loved back in his life. Thena and Kylo's Force bond is strong. Their hearts are connected through their history. They are not about to let each other go.





	Legacy

With all the star systems in the galaxy, the First Order had to come to the one that the Resistance couldn’t find. This rare star system was mapped many years before, but those records were lost along with the Jedi texts. Virujansi was at risk as soon as the word that the First Order entered the edge of their system. Arrangements were already being made to make a deal with the Supreme Leader. Virujansi was the one planet that could give resources to the First Order. Making a truce, to them, was the only way to assure the planets survival. The ruler quickly assembled his council to plan a meeting with the Supreme leader.

Elders gathered as a council. They watched the First Order approach through the looking glass. The large star ships coasted slowly through the system, passing the smaller planets, but sending small transports ships to them as they passed. The Elders of Virujansi looked sorrowful to their leader. The man at the end of the table wore black robes that faded into the background of the room. His hands folded in front of him. All the Elders sat at the round table, waiting for the door to open and a bargain to enter.

The ruler looked up from where he focused his eyes, and moved them toward the mechanized door. A smirk played on his lips. He moved from his place at the head of the counsel and met with the guards that brought in a prisoner. Hints of mocha skin peeked from underneath a faded beige flight suit. A face was hidden by a cowl, soft, white waves of hair were visible, but soon disappeared into a long braid that descended her back and into a cape.

The ruler tilted her face to look up at him as he examined her face. A glare painted her dark face as her eyes, hair, and fingernails changed color from a bright, pure white to a deep, sickly green. The cuffs around her wrists tightened as she struggled to back away from him, but the guards held her.

“Come now, young one,” the ruler cooed in a cold voice. Chills traveled down the young woman’s spine. “Being a courtesan to the most powerful man in the galaxy is something every young woman should dream of.”

“And what’s in it for you, your _highness_?” Her words spit like venom from a snake.

“An Alliance, my child. Since the Empire fell, our society has been struggling with power. And a person with your bloodline could restore our place in the galaxy.”

Her color changed from green to red with anger at the mention of her heritage. She didn’t have the chance to strike. The doors opened once more. A cold chill dropped the temperature and caused the men in the room to freeze. The prisoner felt a familiar feeling, something she hadn’t felt in years, a ripple of power in the Force.

Stormtroopers marched in front of a tall man in a black cowl and robes that hid his face. Beside him was a man in a First Order general uniform with a pale face and his bright red hair combed back. the atmosphere of the room froze in time. The tug in the young woman’s core, a connection with the Force, pulled her towards the tall man in the black cloak. And her heart dropped when she heard him finally speak to the council.

“I hope this meeting is not a waste of my time, Vice Chancellor.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader. I have presented you with an offering of peace to the First Order. As you know, our system was once strong allies with the Empire. I would like to address you and say that my people are grateful for the protection the First Order will give us.”

The guards shifted position to push the prisoner forward. Her colors shifted to different shads of blue, yellow, and red to display her conflicting emotions of bashfulness, caution, and most of all, anger. Her tri-colored eyes, still concealed under her cloak, glared at the men, until she was placed in front of the Supreme Leader. The color-shifter stared up at the pale face that she knew so many years ago.

“A girl?” the general scoffed. “What makes you think the Supreme Leader needs someone like her?”

The Supreme Leader silenced the general with a raise of his hand. His dark eyes hidden within the shadows of his cowl, but they stayed on the girl. Memories long stored away in his mind about a past life came trickling back slowly out of his subconscious. Even with the casted shadow, his face was clear to the girl. It was different than she remembered, eyes full of sorrow, skin pale from lack of sunlight, and a scar along his right cheek.

 _‘Ben?’_ Her voice echoed in his head.

Kylo visibly flinched at the mention of his old name. He quickly turned away before the Force connection could continue to torture him with memories.

“Where did you find her?” Kylo asked the ruler.

“On the outer borders of the system. Piloting a stolen resistance frater. We interrogated her, but she’s nothing more than a common thief. Nevertheless, we believe she’ll be of use to you, sir.”

“She’s more than a common thief,” Kylo said in a faint voice. “But, yes,” he caressed her cheek only to have her turn away as her colors turned to inflamed in discomfiture. “She will be of use to me.”

Kylo motioned to the stormtroopers. “Take her to the ship.”

The troopers took the place of the guards. Kylo addressed the ruler once more as the girl was being taken away. She glanced back to see the two men shaking hands, sealing some sort of deal.

The walk to the First Order ship was long and drawn out. The cuffs on her wrists pulled and cut against her skin. Kylo and General Hux marched behind them. She could feel Kylo’s eyes follow her as she walked. The air in the hallway shifted and the Force connection returned.

 _‘Do you remember me?’_ Kylo said in the girl’s mind. _‘I remember you, Thena’_  

Thena shut him out when they reached the transport ship. The troopers took Thena to a holding cell.

“Make sure she isn’t harmed.”

The troopers rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you were easy on them,” General Hux scoffed.

“Tell the troops to organize the people, mine the planet of it’s useful resources, then it will be no more use to us. They will soon know their fate.”

The transport ship took off, leaving the planet behind. Kylo left the general as he walked toward the bridge. Looking through the window at the stars, he started thinking about Thena. Throughout the years, he was sure he would never see her again. Ever since their years together at the Jedi temple…. The memories of his past came back slowly and haunted his mind. But he wouldn’t be able to stop them while she was with him.

 _“Could your thoughts be any louder?”_ Thena’s voice called from behind him.

Kylo glanced over his shoulder to see a black-haired color-shifter sitting on a metal bench in her cell.

_“What?”_

_“I can hear everything in your mind. I think this Force bond is getting out of hand.”_

_“You think I’m doing this?”_

Thena chuckled coldly. _“Oh, please. We both know the effort of that would kill us both. No. This isn’t either of us.”_

_” The only person strong enough with the Force is-“_

  _“Snoke?”_

Kylo froze. His fists clinched by his sides. He turned around fully to look at her. She sat on the edge of the bench, hands gripping the seat and her head looking down. She rose her dark eyes to look at him. A small smile crept on her face.

_“You really believed everything he told you, didn’t you?”_

Kylo bit his bottom lip. Thena shifted in her seat, a deep sigh escaped her chest. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t forget the feelings she had for her old Jedi training partner. But she pushed them aside, for now.

_“The Force is strong with both of us, Kylo. It can do things with us that no other Jedi can possess… If only you know that before all this.”_

And just like that, she disappeared.

The transport ship jerked as they finally left the outermost rim of the atmosphere. The stars outside the hanger window shined against the glass.

“ _Preparing jump to lightspeed,_ ” the autopilot called throughout the ship. The stars blurred, and the equilibrium of the corridors shifted. The transport was only in lightspeed for a few minutes until it neared a massive First Order cruiser. Thena looked out of a small window in her cell to gape at the Supreme order ship. It was bigger than the old Imperial ships from the story books.

“Exquisite, isn’t it?”

Hux stood outside her cell. His hands folded behind his back. A smug look plastered his face. Thena rolled her eyes and groaned. “What do you want, Hux?”

“You’ve been running a while, Thena. Sad to see you back here, and in such deplorable conditions.

She stomped up to the bars, her boots clicking on the marble floor. “What do you mean, ‘deplorable’?”

“Letting yourself be captured so easily? I expected better from you.”

Thena spat in his face. She pushed away from the bars and leaned against the cell wall next to the small window. Hux wiped his face with a gloved hand. The room darkened as the transport entered the landing bay of the curser.

“Again, so good to have you back, Thena,” Hux uttered in a menacing tone. “Make sure you’re presentable for the Supreme Leader.”

The transport docked, and the cell doors unlatched. Hux turned to the dark corridor as two First Order guards grabbed Thena’s arms and pulled her out of the cell. They passed the bridge just as Kylo stepped out. He joined Hux, though the emotions that radiated from him in rays of energy. Thena raised an eyebrow as Kylo slowed his steps and the guard on her left side fell behind as Kylo took his place. His hand drifted to her lower back. Her breathing hitched as she felt his warmth caress her through the thin fabric of her flight suit. Feeling the awkward tension coming from her, Kylo reluctantly removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Thena’s braid shifted from red to magenta with bashfulness.

As the crew entered the open landing dock of the cruiser, the troopers and pilots stopped in their place at attention as their leader passed. Two service droids lead Thena down the opposite side of the hallway. Kylo stopped one of the droids.

“Take her to my chambers. Make sure she’s comfortable.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Thena shared one last look into Kylo’s deep brown eyes. Her own bright eyes were gold with curiosity. He’d seen those eyes before, years ago. Memories of Luke’s Jedi temple flooded his brain. The pull to the light lingered in the dark reaches of his mind. Her smiling face was cheerful, and her strawberry hair and sunlit yellow and pink eyes were so vibrant and full of life. He felt so happy and young. He had to push those memories away again. He was supposed to be strong with the dark side. Thena was there with him through all his hardships before. She was supportive and kind, and everything he thought he wanted. And then she was gone.

Kylo was shamed, erasing all traces of her out of his mind, or at least tried to. But then everything happened with Rey and Kylo’s betrayal of Snoke, he has been more conflicted than ever. Maybe someone from his past is exactly what he needed.

Kylo reached his chamber. His chest heaved nervously. Why was he even nervous?

 _‘Get yourself together, Ren,’_ he thought to himself. He punched a code in the keypad and the door slid open. The room was dark everywhere except a small sliver of low light gleaming from under his bedroom door. Kylo swallowed thickly, making his way over to his bedroom, slowly. He took off his cloak as he opened the bedroom door. Flipping his cape around, he threw it on a chair and kept his back turned away from the bed. Kylo took off his black robes, exposing a pale chest and rippling muscles. He felt warm eyes on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a bundle of light blue and pink waves flash and tumble down a dark mocha back of a woman. The sheer curtains were drawn on his bed, but he could still see the outline of her body…her naked body.

Kylo knew the colors of her hair, eyes, and fingernails changed with her emotions, something her species often did. It did make it easier to understand her conflicting emotions. Right now, she was felling shy and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo started making his way toward the bed, articles of clothing falling in his path. He noticed her flight suit on the floor, opposite of the bed. It was his turn to feel embarrassed. Pink color dusted his cheeks. “The droids weren’t supposed to…”

“They didn’t,” she chimed in.

Thena sat on her knees. Her back facing Kylo but her multicolored hair was long and thick, hiding her figure form the other person in the room. The curtain was pushed aside, and the edge of the bed dipped slightly as more weight was added. Thena didn’t know what else to say. She could feel heat radiating from him. His scent was intoxicating, leather, cinnamon, and something else that she couldn’t quite figure out, but familiar.

Her eyes drifted to Kylo. His broad shoulders mere inches away from her. He’d grown since she saw him last, and his robes didn’t do him justice at all. Kylo’s pale skin connected with her and a spark ignited between them. Thena’s heart pounded and her colors changed from bashful and embarrassed blues and pink to a deep red with lust.

Kylo brushed away the soft waves of long crimson silk that was her hair. Her neck was exposed to the cool air of the room, but the chills that ran down her spine was caused by Kylo’s lips tickling her neck. His hands drifting down her back. Her breath was shallow and her eyes drifted closed as she felt his hands caress her outer thighs. His lips continued their assault on her neck and shoulder. Thena sensed Kylo moving around to press his chest to her back. she crawled further onto the bed to give him room to join her. Kylo traveled further down her back. His lips hot and wet against her skin. Kylo’s hands gripped her waist, keeping her close to him.

“Ben,” Thena moaned without even thinking about what she was saying.

She was flipped onto her back, forced to look up into his lust filled eyes of Kylo Ren. She expected him to be angry. No one ever calls him by his given name without punishment. But instead of looking angry, Kylo smirked down at her. His hand buried in her hair, pulling her up to capture her lips in a near painful kiss. Their lips crashed together, teeth scrapping and tongues fighting for dominance. Thena’s lungs burned from the air being forced out. Her head fell back on the pillows, panting, trying to catch her breath. Kylo rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes traveled down his chest, to his toned stomach and long, muscled legs. He still had his briefs on, but she wasn’t concerned with that right now. She was mesmerized by the scars that decorated his torso. Her attention was brought back to his face when his lips peppered kisses along her jaw.

“So,” Kylo hummed in a husky tone against the curve of her ear. “You haven’t forgotten me?”

“How could I forget about you, Ben?”

He chuckled darkly, but Thena wasn’t scared by him. He pinned her arms above her head. Her kiss swollen lips begged for his to be back on hers. Thena arched her back to get closer to his body. Her skin barely grazed against his before he pushed her back on the mattress. She groaned in frustration.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Thena laughed sarcastically. “Oh, please? Is that all you got?”

A flash of mischief flickered in his eyes. The smirk he sported only getting bigger. Kylo dipped his head to capture the peak of her breast. Thena gasped. His hands slipping down her arms, setting them free from his grasp. Her fingers immediately entangled into his dark, soft curls. Kylo’s lips and teeth scrapped and scratched her flat stomach. His hands gripped her thighs. His fingers digging into her skin, leaving burses and imprints of his fingerprints on her inner thigh. Kylo’s slow torture continued as he nipped at the soft skin of her thighs. Closer and closer traveling to her core. Thena’s pants and inaudible moans filled the air of the room and making the front of Kylo’s briefs tighter. He got closer to her core; his hot breath tickled against her skin. His full lips completely skipped over the one spot she wanted them to be. Thena groaned in frustration when Kylo smiled evilly, knowing exactly what she wanted, but decided it was more fun to make her wait a bit longer. He kissed her pubic bone, sucking at the soft, smooth skin. Kylo could feel her hands thread through his dark waves of hair. She pulled gently at the roots and he grunted softly.

“Naughty girl,” Kylo smiled against her.

Catching her off guard, he suddenly licked up her slit from the bottom all the way to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Looking up at her face, Kylo continued to suck at her clit. Thena’s face contorted in pure pleasure. Her mouth fell into an “O” shape. Her eyes rolled back, and she arched up towards the ceiling.

“Oh, gods. Ben,” she whined. Her hands gripping tighter and she pulled him closer.

Kylo’s bare hands gripped at her hips. His tongue entering her cunt, sending hot tingles up Thena’s spine. His nimble fingers traced around her legs, cupping her ass, lifting her up slightly and going in deeper with his tongue. He abandoned her core, causing her to cry out, nearly sobbing at the lose of pleasure he had given her moments before.

“You son of a-”

Her words caught in her throat when Kylo replaced his tongue with one of his long fingers. He added another soon after, curling them up to brush on the soft spot inside of her that made her shiver and curl her toes. His thumb rubbed the buddle of nerves and his face was plastered with a smirk again. Thena’s chest heaved as she panted, trying to catch her breath and keep herself together a bit longer. Her hands slipped from his hair and gripped his biceps.

Kylo leaned over, brushing his lips against her throat. He traveled up to her earlobe. Gently nipping at the soft skin and breathing warm air on her chilled flesh. He groaned and moved his fingers faster when he felt her long, red fingernails dig into his shoulder blades, leaving small crescent imprints in his skin.

“What were you saying, Darling?” Kylo asked, his voice rough and husky in her ears. His finger moved again, curling up, and roughly pushing on her g-spot. Thena couldn’t form words. She held onto Kylo’s torso, tight, as if she’d fall straight through the mattress if she didn’t hold onto him. Her moan was broken when she came. And it made Kylo’s body twitch with anticipation.

“Gods, I missed that sound,” he said more to himself then to her. A light trickle of laughter escaped her chest. His hands trailed up her hips, holding her against him as she came down from her high.

Kylo rested his forehead against hers. Her hair shifted for a deep lustful ruby to shades of pink and gold with happiness and cheerfulness. Thena’s warm hands caressed his cheeks, softly. Her thumb traced the scar on his right cheek. He shivered under her touch. Her eyes glazed over and she could see the events in the forest that disfigured him. The fight with the scavenger, how angry he felt, his soul being split apart when he slaughtered his own father. Before she could see anymore, Thena’s hand was taken away by Kylo’s on her wrist, pulling her hand down to his chest, gently rubbing his thumb over her dorsal.

“Thena,” Kylo said, his voice full of grief. “I don’t want you to see that.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Not right now.”

“Ben.” Her voice rang through his head like a bell. His given name on her lips would always bring joy and warmth to his heart.

“Shh….” Kylo hushed her. His lips closed against hers. His kiss was desperate. She could feel the need radiating off him. Her hand tangled in his dark locks. He pulled her hips to his. Thena’s hands trailed down his body to remove the last piece of clothing that separated them. Feeling a familiar sensation from the past, her body reacted by hooking her legs around his now naked hips.

Thena bit her lip, the roots of her hair slowly faded down to a deep magenta. Kylo dipped his face into the crook of her neck. He was so close, she could feel his length press against her core. Kylo groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked between their bodies. Her dripping pussy was begging for him. Kylo guided himself to her center. The tip was barely in before Thena was gasping at the sensation. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched into his body further. Kylo wrapped a strong arm around her waist, keeping her body flush against his chest. He pushed into her further with a firm thrust. The feeling was warm and welcoming, like coming home finally. She didn’t resist him; he knew she wouldn’t. If Kylo could count on Thena being anything, it was loyal. She was always a loyal friend in their years together as children. She had run away with him after the destruction of the temple. The one time when her loyalty faltered was the day she betrayed him and their master by leaving the First Order… leaving him alone and afraid. But now she was back. And he was never going to let her go again.

Thena grasped at his shoulders, pulling herself up to meet his body. Her hips meeting his with equal thrusts. She panted in his ears, whispering sweet nothings and gentle encouragement. The feeling of him was thrilling, yet so familiar. She had missed him so much. She may have been captured as a prisoner, but she didn’t feel like one. Thena knew that Kylo would treat her well, he always did. And she would be loyal to him if he wanted her.

Kylo moved suddenly, rolling onto his back, gripping Thena’s hips tight, and pulling her up on his lap. A low moan escaped from deep within his throat. Kylo leaned against a mountain of pillows and bent his knees to give Thena support. She moved her hips against his, continuing the friction between them. Kylo kept one hand on her waist while burying the other in her fiery hair, pulling her closer to him. Her hands gently caressed the soft skin of his face. She rested her forehead on his, her eyes closed, and her moans coming out as pants and soft breaths.

Her trusts became unsynchronized with Kylo’s. He could sense that she was close to her climax. He thrust his hip up to carry her to the edge; taking control without changing their position. His teeth grazed along her jaw, traveling to her earlobe. His hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

“Are you going to come for me, my Darling?”

The pet name sent warm memories to her mind and a hot want formed in her gut. She was about to burst any minute. Thena was not sure how much longer she would last. She wasn’t sure how long she had been waiting for this.

“Oh, gods,” she moaned. “Ben”

Kylo groaned through his teeth, his thrusts getting more intense and desperate. “Yes. Come for me, Darling.”

His words made her fall and come undone. She came crashing down, hard. Shaking violently and gripping Kylo’s shoulders to support herself as she came. Her high-pitched moans caused his muscles to twitch with arousal. He fucked her through her orgasm, listening to the little sounds she made with each thrust.

“Oh, my gods, Thena,” Kylo whispered into her strawberry blonde waves.

They laid together, tangled limbs too tired to move from their position. Thena purred as she felt his lip press delicate kisses against her throat. Thena rolled to her side next to Kylo. Her head rested against his shoulder. His arms rested lazily around her body. Her legs wrapped loosely around his hips and her hand lightly carving designs into his chest with her fingernails.

“I have missed you, my Darling,” Kylo whispered sleepily. He was so silent, Thena first thought that he was thinking aloud to himself. When he gave no further answer, she thought him to be asleep. She looked up at his face and smiled.

“What’s that, my Lord?”

He sighed with content. “Nothing, Love.” Kylo kissed her forehead. “I’m just happy to have you back home.”

Thena snuggled closer to him, sleep soon overtaking her. “As long as I’m with you, my sweet Prince.”

Kylo chuckled at his old childhood nickname. He was careful not to wake her with his slight movement. He used the Force to adjust the blankets over their bodies. Kylo sensed her mind clearing and her sleeping state pulled him into slumber.

* * *

Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he had dreams, but he knew this wasn’t his dream. This was a memory from their days at the Jedi Temple. A familiar cliff side loomed over the valley. The night sky was dusted with bright stars and the moons shined behind the massive temple below.

Thena sat at the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling off the side. Her lightsaber rested on the ground next to her and her hands fiddled with the ties on her robes. Ben sat next to her. His eyes full of concern as he pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

“Are you alright, Thena?” he asked cautiously. “You seemed distracted today. Are you still having those dreams?”

“Yeah…” Thena said. “The voice… it’s still calling for me. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Her head was down but her hair changed to grey with her conflicting emotions about her dreams.

“I’m getting them to, Thena. The voice in my dreams.”

Thena looked up at Ben, silently urging him to tell her more.

“It’s wanting me to turn; turn to the dark side. I try to ignore it, but every day it gets stranger. I’d tell Luke but… I’m afraid he’ll send me back home.”

“I understand, Ben. It says the same things to me. It knows who my Great grandfather is. It knows my past, and I don’t know how. It says my destiny won’t be fulfilled as a Jedi. I’m destined for the dark side. It’s in my blood.”

Ben took Thena’s hand when he saw her hair turn dark blue with sadness.

“Whatever happens, Thena. I’ll always be here by your side.”

She smiled slightly. “Will you still love me tomorrow, Ben?”

He chuckled at their saying. “Of course, Thena. No matter what it takes.”

Thena smiled fully. The two lovers leaned into each other, resting their heads as the sun peeked over the horizon line. Tomorrow was a new day, and the start of a new life for both of them.

* * *

Kylo stirred in his sleep. The small beeps of the service droids outside the bedroom door woke him from his slumber. He let out a low inaudible groan as he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back off the bed. Glancing over at Thena, he noticed she was still fast asleep. Kylo wondered how long it had been sense she slept in a cozy bed. He wouldn’t dare wake her when she looked so peaceful.

He carefully exited the bed, making sure the blankets didn’t uncover his sleeping love. She cuddled his pillow, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed. He gave a tired grin and gently brushed a hand over her kaleidoscope hair. He leaned down and kissed her temple. Careful not to wake her, Kylo gently lifted himself off the bed. He gathered some pants and a robe from the closet. He didn’t bother getting full dressed in his armor.

Pulling the robe over his shoulders, he entered the communal area of his room. The service droids stopped their work to address the Supreme Leader. He waved them off and continued to walk across the room to his office. The droids said quick greetings and good mornings as he passed. One of the droids left a tray with his breakfast and coffee on it. Two plates and two mugs. Kylo gave a slight grin at the sight before taking one of the cups and entering his office. He would eat when Thena woke up and he would enjoy the morning with her. Before that, he could at least get some paperwork done.

Kylo sat at his desk, data pads and papers were organized at the surface. Letters from worlds wanting alliances with the First Order came flooding in as soon as Kylo ascended to the throne. Snoke may have been feared by the galaxy, but with Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader, the galaxy was worried about getting on his bad side. So, letters came from all corners of the galaxy offering resources, armies, women, and loyalty to the First Order. Kylo could care less about what they wanted, he just wanted to keep the appearance up long enough for the war to be over and everything to finally end. Then, he and Thena could live in peace.

Kylo turned to the back wall of his office. A large window over looked the observation deck of the ship. He could see droids and stormtroopers working in the launch bay. Hux was walking along the skybridge across from his office window. He stopped walking in the middle of the hall to talk with Captain Phasma. Midway through the conversation, Hux glanced over to Kylo’s direction and smirked. Kylo glared and watched as Hux and Phasma went their separate ways.

 _‘What is he up to now?’_ Kylo thought to himself.

“Maybe he wants to rise up the rants?” A voice called from behind him. Kylo turned to see bright eyes looking into his soul. He smiled at the woman in front of him, admiring her attire. Thena stood before him in his long sleeved black undershirt from the night before. It hung off her small frame. The sleeves reached past her fingertips and the hem extended down to her mid-thigh. A dark grey coffee mug was cupped in her hands.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Kylo swaggered over to Thena, a smirk never leaving his lips. Thena tittered and bit her bottom lip. She cheerily accepted his embrace.

“Good morning, my Lord,” Thena said against Kylo’s lips.

“Did you sleep well, my Darling?” he said in a low tone, sending shivers down her spine

“Best I’ve had in years.” Thena smiled. “Though I would love to have my clothes back. Not that yours aren’t comfortable, my love. And I’m sure my things were confiscated and incinerated back on Virujansi.”

Kylo kissed her forehead tenderly. “I’ll buy you all new ones. Dresses fit for a queen.”

She laughed at his over-the-top words and gently pushed him away by his chest. “All the power of the Supreme Leader to keep me glowing in such finery?” Then mocked sarcastically, twirling in his shirt like it was a flowing, elegant gown.

“Anything for you, my Darling.”

Thena chuckled at their mannerisms. Leaning into him, she pecked him on the lips. He held her close, not wanting to lose the feeling of her on his lips. She started to pull away again and he was reluctant to let her go. A low groan escaped his throat.

“I’m going to freshen up,” Thena remarked, her hands trying to drag him with her to the door. “Care to join me?” She smirked. Kylo held her hand against his chest. He kissed her finger tips.

“You know I want to, my Darling,” he said softly. “But I’ll have to wait until next time.”

Thena pouted, but soon smiled. “As you wish, my Lord.”

The door slid open and Kylo leaned against the frame, watching Thena walk back into the bedroom. Thena placed her coffee cup back on the tray. Her shirt lifted, revealing more of her dark legs. Her long mane was tinted dark red. Her fingers hooked under the hem of the shirt, pulling it over her head. Her naked body was freed before she even reached the bedroom door. She glanced over her shoulder at Kylo before she smirked and stepped into the bedroom.

 _‘You will be the death of me, my Darling.”_ Kylo groaned through their force link.

_‘I’ll be waiting, my Love.’_

The door closed behind Thena and she released a heavy sigh. She caressed her body, feeling the scars that littered her arms and torso. Kylo hadn’t mentioned anything about them. He probably just didn’t recognize the new scars as they mixed with the old ones. The brand on the back of her neck burned with the remembrance of her past. Her hair changed into a mixture of blue, red, and yellow. Her feelings of sadness, anger, and cowardice churned together in her guts. She was sad about leaving Kylo so many years ago, angry for why she left, and she felt shame for everything she had to do to survive. If Kylo found out, it would break her heart. She couldn’t put him through the pain she went through.

She stumbled to the bathroom. Thena leaned into the sink. She breathed heavily through her nose and out her mouth. The memories sent the feeling of bile creeping up her throat. Everything Snoke made her do before going into hiding… she wouldn’t think about it anymore. She was finally free of Snoke and she had the man she loved back in her life. Thena choked back the feeling of sickness. The memories faded back into her subconscious.

She ran the water in the shower. The scolding water washed away the imaginary filth she felt on her body. The heat relaxed her muscles and she felt at peace. Images of her old home crept into her mind. Naboo blossomed with greenery. It never recovered from it’s submission under the Empire. Most of the residence left after the war. Thena only lived there a few years before being shipped off to Luke’s Jedi temple.

 _‘Why think of such sad things, my Darling?’_ Kylo’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She smiled.

_‘I just miss the sight of it sometimes.’_

He was silent for a moment.

_‘Will you still love me tomorrow, Darling?’_

_‘Of course, my Prince.’_

The Force bond held each presence a while longer. They didn’t want to let go just yet.            


End file.
